Your Friends Talk to My friends, My Friends Talk to Me
by CJC1414
Summary: It's 6th year for Lily James Jada Sirius Cielo Remus Peter Courtnie and Hali and love is in the air! Follow them on fun adventures and their trials! Cheers for the teenage years! (Jada Jay du Cielo Ci yellow Courtnie Court knee Hali ha lee: My characters) *Long Fanfiction* Rated T for teen. *I suck at summaries just read the first chapter!* Romance,Drama and Humor.
1. Train Ride to Hogwarts (Lily POV)

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" I shout as I hop onto the train and blow them kisses. Then right as I shut the door I'm pulled out of the corridor and into a room where I hear laughing. All of a sudden the laughing stops. Then:

"Sirius why did you bring her here?" says – wait no ugh! I don't want him anywhere near me!

"Jamsie" – well I was right. I frown "I thought you'd be happy about this!" says Sirius

"Sirius- you 16 year old who acts like he is a freaking infant- Black! Put me down right now!" I shout at the top of my lungs my ginger anger issues coming out.

"As you wish!" he chuckles and throws me into the air and I land in freaking Potters lap.

Right as I land on his lap I rip off the blind fold and slap him. I quickly get up and yell at him "Potter this was all your idea wasn't it! I freaking got 3 letters from you during the summer saying you changed! I see you haven't! Now never talk to me again! You little-" "Lily it wasn't him. Sirius has been planning this all month!" Remus cuts in before I curse.

"Uh huh. I'm supposed to believe that. Anyways I want one year where you and your crew aren't bothering me so freaking bad! Huh? Do you think that you can do that? Ha. There's no chance is there"- I chuckle madly…they bring out the crazy in me." Now I'm going to go find my friends. Just leave us alone for this one train ride? Ok?" I walk out without a second glance.

Ugh. Their whole group just irritates me. See there are four of them: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Last year I thought they were all nice when I found out they becom Animagi to help Remus with his 'furry problem' but as you can tell that only comes out once a month. Anyways, everyone thinks they're so hot but I beg to differ.

James Potter with his messy raven colored hair that will never be tamed and his hazel eyes hidden behind those squared glasses. Sure he's tall and has abs like no other and the star of Quaich team. He's also smart but annoying at the same time. Cielo says that it's annoying to me but its humor to everyonelse. Hali says he has the whole package but I still don't see it.

Sirius Black has messy long black hair and qrey eyes that seem like they could be filled with laughter but instead are filled with the darkness of his past. His "I was disowned at the age of 16" story makes all the girls go wild. He's tall but like a few inches shorter than James and he is on the quidditch but not as good as James at all. Sirius is not smart saying he's dumb isn't right either… he's below average. Jada is completely in love with him and so is every other girl in school. Hali, Cielo and I all agree he's a waste of time.

Remus Lupin he's my favorite. Remus has dirty blond hair that is always shaggy and carelessly thrown to the side he has soft warm brown eyes that can look into your soul. He doesn't play quidditch and is very attractive but he has scars danced across his face which can be a turn off. He's tall but not as tall as Potter or Black. He is the smartest out of all of them and he actually does his work. Remus doesn't like the pranks they pull but he does go along with them. Cielo and Remus totally like each other but they're both to scared to make a move.

Last but certainly least is Peter Pettigrew. He has blonde hair and is plump. I don't know his eye color because he never makes eye contact with anyone. He doesn't play on the quidditch team because he's pretty spazzy. Not a lot of people like him, but Potter and Black do, they blame their pranks on him and he's totally okay with it. This is why I like him the least. Hali and Peter have known each other since they were like 5 and are best friends. Odd I know.

As I turn a corner I see Jada, Hali and Cielo. All of our eyes lock at the same time I scream and I run to them. We all gather in our yearly "I missed you" hug. When we pull away Jada practically shouts in my ear "Where have you been missy we've been worried sick!?"

"Well I was saying goodbye to my parents when…" I explain as we make our way to our cabin.

"Oh my gosh!" chuckles Hali "You actually slapped James!"

We all look at Hali and start cracking up laughing. And that is why I love my friends.

I look around at my friends and think to myself they're all so gorgeous and I'm well a potato.

Our Group according to the Gryffindor Blog:

Jada Toshiba is the prettiest girl out of all of them. We ranked her number 1 because she is gorgeous. At the height of 5'8" she only weighs 100 lbs and is perfectly fit. With blond beautiful hair reaching her back dimples, tan skin even in the winter not one drop of imperfection glazed across her skin, and beautiful hazel eyes she is jaw dropper. Rumor has it she has a thing for a certain Sirius Black (1st).

Courtnie Gills is the 2nd prettiest girl out of all of them. We ranked her number 2 because she is the full package missing confidence in herself. At the dashing height of 5'6" she only weighs a total of 94lbs being one of the lightest girls in Gryffindor. With her curly brown hair, reaching just above her shoulder blades, tan skin with freckles dotting it, and beautiful brown green eyes that sparkle when she laughs. No wonder Nik Darcy (3rd) is falling for her!

Cielo Virtue is the 3rd prettiest girl out of all of them. We ranked her number 3 because she is the full package missing over all smartness. At the height of 5'7 ½" she only weighs 100lbs making her and Jada very similar. With dark brown hair reaching her back dimples, with light brown skin that is soft as cotton balls, and dark brown eyes that crinkle when she smiles. Rumor has it that she and Remus Lupin (4th) have a thing for each other.

Hali Watson is the 4th prettiest. We ranked her number 4 because she is the full package but she is very shy. At the height of 5'4" weighing only 90lbs making her one of the lightest in Gryffindor. With Dark brown hair reaching her shoulder blades, with tan skin, and beautiful glazed green eyes that are haunted by her past. Rumor is Logan Tarwater (5th) likes her.

Lily Evans is the 5th prettiest. We ranked her number 5 because she is the full package missing confidence and her temper is a turn off. At the height of 5'6" weighing 94lbs. With flaming red hair reaching her waist, pure white skin with freckles across every inch of her skin, and emerald green eyes. James Potter better make a move fast or she'll be taken!

Told you! I'm a potato!

"Lily! Lily! Lily! Lily Rose Evans Potter! Were you listening?!" Courtnie shouts in my ear.

"What? Oh yeah Nik looking extremely hot this year- Wait did you say Lily Rose Evans POTTER?!" I said in shock.

"Well I knew it would get your attention! You should see your face! It was like this!" she chuckles as she imitates my facial expression.

"She wasn't talking about Nik this time she was saying that we should probably get dress because we're almost at Hogwarts." Hali explained

"Oh okay. Shut the blinds Cielo!" I order

"Well Lily's back…" mutters Cielo

We all put on our skirts and shirts on. "Should I wear my red Converse or my gold ones?" Courtnie asks.

"Give Hali your red ones remember they don't fit. Put on your gold ones and wear red socks. We'll all do the same just with our own converse and socks" Replies Jada

"And that is why we love you! Queen of fashion!" giggles Hali

"And you tell me the same thing every year, ok now let me do your hair." Replies Jada while pointing at Hali

We always do each other's hair and we switch off who we do each year. Jada's doing Hali's doing mine I'm doing Courtnie's and Courtnie's doing Cielo's and Cielo is doing Jada's. It's our thing.

By the time we're all done we all look pretty hot.

Jada's hair is curled and has a messy side braid which looks really amazing. Courtnie's hair is pulled back into a messy bun and her bangs are pulled out which adds to the affect making her naturally curly hair look amazing. Cielo's hair is French braided down her back which makes her look amazing. Hali's short hair is in a side fish tail braid with her bangs curled. My hair is curled and has a waterfall braid. Whoever gets their hair done by Courtnie always look the best because she is amazing at doing hair.

We hop off the train and here Hagrid calling the first years. All of the boys and girls awe at how fantastic we look. Mostly everyone's looking at Jada but they always glance our way. We all like to do our ties in a unique way. Jada's is not even tied it's just there like a scarf. Courtnie wrapped it around her waist making it look like a belt. Cielo made it a bow and wrapped it around the end of her braid. Hali being a goody two shoes tied it around her neck. I cut mine in two and put in my red converse as shoe laces.

Jada smiles at Sirius and he smiles at her! Eek! We all give each other looks except for Jada acts like its nothing.

Courtnie even smiles at Nik and he winks! I need to ask her if anything is going on between them.

Cielo smiles at Remus and he shyly smiles. Well that usual but there is something different when he smiled.

Hali smiles at Logan and he waves for her to go over to him… She comes back with a note… Weird.

James smiles at me and I look the other way where Amos Diggory is waving at me. I wave back. Hopefully that's a sign for Potter to give up.


	2. Great Hall (Jada and James POV)

(Jada's POV)

We sit down at the Gryffindor table and I see Reillie. I hate Reillie she is perfect at everything! She even stole my boyfriend back in 4th year!

Reillie is the same height as me but she is the same weight as Courtnie! She even looks like Courtnie from the back! She has the same curly hair as her the same length, almost the same eye color but Rellie's is a little darker but it's just her dark soul peaking through! Reillie even likes Nik and we're not even sure Nik likes Courtnie! Reillie has better grades then Courtnie and she's confident!

To tell the truth I had to bribe the writers on the Gryffindor Blog to say Courtnie is 2nd because it would've broken Courtnie's heart if Reillie beat her again!

"Jada who are you glaring at?" Courtnie asks.

"I'm not glaring… I'm just glancing." I reply hopefully she can't tell I'm lying.

"Jada I'm your best friend, who are you glaring at?" Why did I have to best friend as good as her that can tell when I'm lying?! Why?!

"Fine I'm glaring at Reillie. Ok?" I say reluctantly.

"Why are you glaring at reillie?" Courtnie asked.

"Uh"-think fast think fast! "I heard her say we look tacky." Thank Merlin I'm smart.

"Uh huh." Giving me a look saying we'll talk later.

Right as she said that Sirius comes and sits down by me. "Were you uh huhing that I'm the sexiest man alive?"

"Whatever floats your boat Sirius." I reply

"I hope that boat involves gravy."James says as he sits next to Courtnie

"Ha ha. James why are you sitting by me and not Lily?" Courtnie asks.

"Because said person doesn't want me to talk to them and as you know I am a talker." James says in a matter of fact tone

After he says that Lily turns bright red. Which I thought was odd considering it wasn't embarrassing to her at all… Maybe Lily is starting to like James. But I don't know I'll have to ask Cielo because she's the closest with Lily.

"Hey look its Shelby!" Hali literally shouts making everyone look to where she is pointing.

Hali's little sister is kind of a brat sometimes but she can be okay when she wants too. Hali's other sister Cheyenne who's a few years older than Hali is the one that doesn't like me at all. I wasn't allowed over to their house because Cheyenne wouldn't allow it but now that she's older and out of the house, so I can.

"I wonder where Ishmael is." Cielo wonders

"Yeah I wonder where Nelia is too." I add.

"Nelia probably fell out of the boat and Ishmael went to go save her." Courtnie jokes.

We all laugh. It's no secret that Nelia and Ishmael have a thing for each other. Ever since they met, Nelia can't stop talking about how cute she thinks he is and stuff like that. Their names even fit together Nelia and Ishmael Virtue or Nelia Cara Toshiba Virtue… It works! They're so cute!

Soon enough Ishmael and Nelia walk in both soaking wet. Sometimes I wonder if Courtnie is Seer or something. I laugh Courtnie being a Seer! With those grades in Herbology and Potions! Ha!

I'm laughing so hard that everyone gives me weird looks that Courtnie starts laughing and everyonelse does too. Until Minnie tells us to shut up.

Ha.

The Sorting Hat sings a song that isn't cheerful again just like last year. Then Minnie calls:

"Jacob Wong!" "Hufflepuff!"

"Rupert Grint!" "Gryffindor!" I clap and think to myself with the red hair he could be a Weasley!

"Daniel Radcliffe!" "Gryffindor!" I clap very loudly. We're on a roll!

"Emma Watson!" "Gryffindor!" I laugh

"Tom Felton!" "Slytherin!" I frown.

"Evanna Lynch!" "Ravenclaw!"

"Robert Pattison!" "Hufflepuff!" Too pale for me…

I start to zone out until I hear:

"Shelby Watson!" "Hufflepuff!" I frown, Hali looks heartbroken.

Courtnie tries to cheer her up "Hey at least she's not in Slytherin with Snivellous!"

Hali laughs. Courtnie's good at making people happy.

"Nelia Toshiba!" "Ravenclaw!" I feel a weight drop in my stomach. She can't be in Ravenclaw! No. Nelia sees the look on my face and starts to cry. Ishmael and Cielo both look crushed. Ishmael isn't smart enough to be in Ravenclaw…

"Ishmael Virtue!" "Hufflepuff!" I see Nelia, Ishmael and Cielo all look heartbroken but they can get through this!

"Lindsie Gills!" "Ravenclaw!" Courtnie and Lindsie are smiling because Lindsie and Nelia are best friends just like me and Courtnie so that can solve the problem.

Minnie takes the stool and hat and leaves the hall.

"Now dig in!" Dumbledore shouts.

"Well that was a bummer." Chuckles Sirius.

We all turn and glare at him. Then James starts to laugh and then everyone starts laughing.

Sometimes you just need to laugh to stop yourself from crying.

(James's POV)

"So how were your guys summer holidays?" Sirius asks with a mouth full of food. Remus and I give each other a look, we made a bet to see if Sirius will be more polite now that he likes Jada. So far I'm winning.

"Well mine was fun because we went to California in the United States and let me tell you the US boys are hot! Then we came home and I hung out with Courtnie for a couple of weeks in Brazil. After that we stayed the rest of summer at Hali's Cabin in Italy." Jada replied

"Well mine was pretty boring… I went to Canada for two weeks, Ireland for three weeks, Chile for 1 week, then I came home a week before Jada got back and just slept. Then I and Jada went to Brazil for 3 weeks, then stayed at Hali's cabin in Italy for 3 weeks and now I'm here!" Courtnie explained.

"That was boring?" Remus asked unconvinced.

"Well duh! You're talking to me!" Courtnie explained and I chuckled remembering when Courtnie broke her leg in the summer before 3rd year and she felt like she was held hostage with her parents for weeks.

"I was stuck with Petunia for 1 month until Cielo came and rescued me. We went to Argentina for a month then we went to Hali's cabin. That's pretty much it. Pretty much a potato summer." She chuckled and I frowned for some reason Lily thinks she is like a potato compared to her friends. To me her friends are potatoes compared to her.

"I hung out with Cielo for a month in Greenland. Then I went home and hung out with my cousins in Greece for a month. Then we went to my cabin. It was pretty fun." Hali says shyly.

"I did-eh everyone knows already anyways." Cielo says as she points her fork with a piece of chicken on it at everyone.

Everyone chuckles because every time Cielo eats Hogwarts food she gets a little odd.

"What did you guys do?" Hali asks

"Hung out James place." Remus, Sirius, and Peter said in union.

"James?" Jada chuckled

"I was in France." I reply.

"And they were at your house?!" Courtnie giggles

"Yeah pretty much." I reply.

"What? Did your parents know?" Courtnie asks more serious this time.

"Yeah they were there. I was in France taking care of my grandpa." I say sadly.

Everyone get quiet because they know the story of Grandpa Potter going crazy and will not let anyone touch him. He had the crucio put on him by Voldemort himself.

Of course Courtnie breaks the tension "Well did you see the Eifel Tower?"

"Yeah I did!" I chuckle.

"I hate you!" Courtnie, Jada, Cielo, Hali, and Lily all say in union.

I chuckle. They've always wanted to go France and they're going to when they graduate but they still want to go really bad.

POOF! All of our food disappears. "Off to bed!" Dumbledore announces.


	3. The Common Room

(Courtnie's POV)

After Dumbledore dismissed us Lily, James ,Jada, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Cielo, Hali and I went up to the common room. But on our way Sirius had grabbed Jada and swung her on his shoulders and Remus did the same with Cielo, Peter struggled to do Hali, James just awkwardly stood there watching Lily so I jumped on his back and he took off. I feel bad for James, he's been in love with Lily since 1st year and she won't even give him the time of day.

I mean It's the same way with Nik and I, but somehow its different. I like Nik and he likes me. It's just complicated. Nik and I had written to eacother all summer and he told me he liked me but he didn't want to ask me out over the owl. So I was happy then one day he just stopped writing so I stopped too. Then when we get off the train he winks at me? He's just confusing me… I need to talk to Jada about this but she wouldn't be able to keep it a secret…

I don't know what I should do…

(Sirius's POV)

When I got up to the common room I flew Jada on to the couch and sat down next to her. She was giggling. I loved her giggle it sounds kind of evil bu at the same time it's cute. I chuckled at that.

"Hey Sirius, I think when the others get up here we should play truth or dare!" Jada suggests.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"No you are." She chuckled.

"Ha. That was funny back in 3rd year. But what I meant was you hate truth or dare. Why would you want to play it?" I ask.

"Well Cielo and Remus need to admit they like each other. Same with Lily and James. Also Hali and Logan. Anddd Courtnie and Nik. We just need to get them all together." She answers.

"Wait! What about Peter?" I ask.

"No one in my group likes him. Sorry!" She frowns.

"Ok. Ok. I'll just have him plan a prank or something while we play." I suggest.

"Perfect." She says.

We look into each others eyes and all I see are forests and her laughing and how she always looks so beautiful. I think we're about to kiss when she gets up really quick and yells "I'll get the truth serum!"

Well we almost kissed. Almost. I frown.

(Cielo's POV)

When Remus and I get up to the common room he lets me down as he say the password and we walk in to see a glum looking Sirius and Jada walking away.

I sit down next to Sirius and Remus sits on the other side.

"We're going to play truth or dare, so start thinking of some good dares! I'm going to go and get some snacks. See ya in a bit…" He says as he walks out the door.

"Did he look a little depressed to you?" Remus asked stupidly.

"No Remus I thought he looked like he was full of joy and that he just aced a test. Or he was named hottest man in the world. Duh! That was a stupid question!" I said matter of factly.

"Oh okay… well I'm going to go get sleeping bags…. Why don't you get the pillows and blankets?" He said looking put out.

"Sure." I said.

He walks up the boys dormitory and I go up the girls and I couldn't help thinking that I was very very stupid.

(Hali's POV)

When James, Lily, Courtnie, Peter and I go up to the common room. The couches were pushed aside and there were 11 sleeping bags all lined up neatly with pillows and blankets on them. There were 5 on one side and 6 on the other.

There was also two bottles of truth serum on the side table. It was practically hidden behind the butter beer and snacks.

Jada sat on one of the sleeping bags on the side with 5 bags and so did Cielo. Remus and Sirius sat opposite them.

"Come sit down!" Cielo practically yelled.

I sit down on the other side of Cielo, Lily on my other side and Courtnie on the other side of Jada. James sat opposite Lily, Peter was opposite the wall. There were two sleeping bags left when Nik and Logan come out and sit down.

I'm freaking out inside because Logan is here! We're probably going to play truth or dare…

"Let's Play!" Courtnie yells as we all chug gown the truth serum.

(No one's POV)

"I'll go first." James says. "Lily have you ever like-liked someone in this room?"

"Yes, Remus, Sirius and Logan." Lily replies making James frown.

"Jada, do you have feelings for anyone is this room?" Lily asks

"Yes, Sirius." Jada replies reluctantly.

"Courtnie why did Nik wink at you when we were getting off the train?" Jada asks.

"I have no idea." Courtnie replies.

"Logan, do you like someone in this room as in more than a friend?" Courtnie asks.

"Yes. Nik and Hali. They're my best friends." Logan replies.

"Oh! You just got friend zoned!" Sirius chuckles, not making Hali feel any better.

"Ok? Why are we asking so many questions? I wanna start the real game and not where we choose what they do!" James explains looking frustrated.

"Ok. Ok. There is no need to get your panties in a twist!" Cielo shouts.

"Logan it's your turn." Courtnie says trying to calm things down.

"Ok. Hali, truth or dare?" Logan asks.

"Ummm, dare." Hali says shyly not knowing what she's getting herself into.

"I dare you to profound your love for Snape at lunch in some romantic gesture at lunch tomorrow." He demands evilly.

Hali looks like she just swallowed a canary. James and Sirius are laughing their trousers off. Courtnie, Jada, and Cielo are giggling behind their hands. Nik and Lily look dumb founded, for Nik didn't know Logan could be so evil, Lily doesn't to feel more bad for, Snape or Hali.

After James is done laughing he says, "Hali it's your turn."

"James, truth or dare." Hali says feeling evil.

"Dare." James says not feeling worried at all, knowing the sweet little person Hali is.

"I dare you to tell everyone in this room right now, what you told me during the summer." Hali says evilly.

James turns beat red, "imhdnsidhsos in oshdeihaos with lilyddhso." He mumbles.

"What? Jamsie poo? We couldn't hear you." Sirius says evilly.

James glares at Hali and Sirius, quickly saying, "I'm in love with Lily, ok?" - Lily turns beat red.-"Sirius, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Sirius knows better than to pick dare right after James is embarrased.

"Why have you called Professor Mcgonagal, Minnie since first year?" James asks, knowing how hilarious the answer is.

"Because when I first met her she was wearing mouse ears and called herself Minnie Mouse, it was at my 5th birthday party. It was Minnie Mouse themed." Sirius replies reluctantly.

Everyone just starts cracking up laughing.

"Lily, truth or dare?" Sirius asks.

"Dare." Lily replies not feeling scared at all.

She should be though...

* * *

**I know its pretty short but I want to leave a cliff hanger. Comment! 3**


	4. The Heartbreaking Night

(Remus POV)

"Dare." Lily says.

I see the look in Sirius's eye and I know that Lily is in really big trouble… James and I share a look and James quickly says "Sirius, stop. She doesn't know what she's getting into!"

"Potter I can fend for myself. Sirius will you just give me the dare?" Lily demands

"Ok… Lily…I dare you to…pretend to date someone for an entire month." Sirius says evilly

Lily had turned green. Cielo's eyes were open wide. Hali was blushing. Courtnie and Jada were giggling excitedly. James had annoyed look on his face. Peter looked confused, you could guess he had no idea what was going on. Sirius looked like he had just had done something evil which had. Nik was laughing and so was Logan, gits.

"Who?" Lily asked hopefully, I'm guessing she already knew.

"James."

(Lily's POV)

The minute he had said what he had said I felt a weight drop in my stomach. Dating Potter for an entire month would be terrible! I don't think I can do it…

"Hey uh Lily, can we talk upstairs?" Cielo asked.

I nodded my head and all of us girls went upstairs, I shot a glare at James and he looked like he was about to cry. Maybe he wasn't too happy about this either…

"Lily, I'm so, so, so, so, so, sorry! At least it wasn't Peter!" Courtnie says when we get up to our dorm. We all giggle except for Hali.

"Well yeah. But I have to date James freaking Potter!" I reply sadly

"Lily you'll be okay it's just one month!" Hali replies trying to make me feel better. It didn't work.

"It would've happened anyways…" Cielo mutters. But I could still hear her.

"No it wouldn't have! I HATE JAMES POTTER HE IS STUPID EVIL LITTLE TOE RAG AND I WILL NEVER EVER LOVE HIM! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID? HA. YOUR'E SO STUPID." I yell at her angrily.

Cielo looks like she is about to cry and she runs away and Hali runs after her. Jada folds her arms and Courtnie's fuming and she yells "How could _you _be so stupid? C'mon you know how insecure Cielo is about how smart she is and you tell her she is _stupid_?! I know your fussing about James but right now you don't even deserve James or even Voldemort right now!"

It takes a while to sink in and when it does I can feel my heart break and tears fill my eyes. "I'm sorry." I whisper

"You should be." She says walking out the door not even glancing at me.

"Jada." I whisper and she just gives me a look that says 'you deserved that' and walks out the door.

I watch her walk out the door and I sink to the floor and let the tears fall.

(Cielo's POV)

'HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID' echoes through my brain as I run out the door, I run out into the common room and I run right past the boys and straight out the fat lady's portrait. Not looking back. I hear Hali calling my name but I just keep running.

I run all the way to the Astronomy Tower and when I reach the bars I slide down the wall near them and just let the tears fall.

A couple minutes later Hali comes and sits down by me and hugs me.

"Cielo look at me. Look at me."-she pushes my head up. I blink my tears and try to get a clear shot of her face. "Cielo you may not be the smartest person I've ever met but you are the bravest, nicest, understanding, weirdest, most beautiful person I've ever met. Lily was the one being stupid and you were telling the truth about her and James. Believe me I left two minutes after you did and Courtnie gave her a mouthful, who knew such a small girl could hold so much anger in her!" I giggle at the last part. Hali is such a great best friend! I give her a big hug and she wipes away my tears.

"How bout we go back to the common room and find Courtnie and Jada?" She says as she helps and I nod.

"You know what I think will make you better." Hali smiles

"What?" I ask

"This." She lets go of my arm and she starts to sing Moves like Jagger and she starts dancing

"Oh my gosh! Stop my eyes!" Jada chuckles as her and Courtnie appear. Hali just starts singing louder and dancing around Jada. We all start giggling and we dance and sing with her.

Sure we had fun but there was still a piece missing and it was named Lily.

(James's POV)

"No it wouldn't have! I HATE JAMES POTTER HE IS STUPID EVIL LITTLE TOE RAG AND I WILL NEVER EVER LOVE HIM! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID? HA. YOUR'E SO STUPID." I hear and I feel all the pain I felt from last year sinks in and the memories flood in.

***_Flashback*_**

I knocked hard. I was in the 5th year's dormitory and I was trying to tell Lily I was sorry. "Lily listen to me, I'm sorry about Snivellou-Snape, I didn't think it was going to bother you so bad and that he would say that. I'm sorry about me getting all overly protective when he called you a m-m-m-uggle born evil name. I'm sorry Lily, will you forgive me?"

She swings open the door almost making me fall and she quickly yells "JAMES BLOODY POTTER, NO I DON'T FORGIVE YOU! YOU'RE PROBABLY HAPPY ABOUT THIS, YOU PROBABLY SET THIS WHOLE THING UP! YOURE AN EVIL, LITTLE, TOE RAG! I HATE YOU!"

Then she slammed the door closed breaking my glasses. "James she doesn't mean that she's just throwing a tantrum. I'm sorry." Jada says sadly.

"Well at least she didn't hex you this time." Courtnie chuckles. I grin, I love her… No not in that way in a friendly way.

"James you should go before she thinks of something else to yell about." Hali says awkwardly, glancing at the door.

"Okay, bye." I say as I walk out the door

**_*End of Flashback*_**

Sure they made me feel better but her screaming always ended up in my dreams. Every night.


	5. First Day

(Lily's POV)

By the time I wake up all of my friends or maybe ex-friends are gone. I quickly jump out of bed and go to the bathroom to hop in the shower when I see a note taped to the mirror.

Lily,

Last night was stupid. We know you and Courtnie said those things in the heat of a moment. We forgive you for what you said because we know today (your first day of being James fake girlfriend) you are going to need us the most! Today you are wearing upside down French braid into bun with a red bow in the back. Also we are wearing black converse with red and gold shoe laces (no show socks). We love you so much Lils!

Love,

Jada Toshiba, Courtnie Gills, Cielo Virtue and Hali Watson

P.S. If you need me to do your hair I will do it! (Courtnie)

P.P.S. I will also do your make up if you need me too! (Jada)

I finish reading the note with a smile on my face and I hop into the shower. Hop out. Put on my instructed clothes and shoes. Then wand blow dry my hair. I do all that in 24 minutes on the dot!

When I get to the Great Hall I sit right next to Jada and they all give me a hug.

"Lily let's forget about last night! Now hand over your hair!" Courtnie says smiling.

I somehow am able to sit in front of Courtnie, scarf down my breakfast and she finishes my hair.

Right as Courtnie finishes a certain James bloody Potter walks in; my butterflies just explode like a volcano in my stomach. This day is not going to be good.

(James POV)

When I walk into the Great Hall my eyes suddenly go to a gorgeous red head like they have for the past 6 years of my life. I feel the corner of my lips push up and I lift my hand slowly, pulling it down quickly. I should be used to those glares from Lily by now but today it's like getting the crucio on me a thousand times.

I feel a push against my shoulder and I'm pulled up onto the table with confusion etched across my face. When suddenly it all dawns on me we're supposed to be dating...

Sirius pulls Lily up and yells "Attention! Hogwarts School of witch Craft and Wizardry! Gryffindor! Ravenclaw! Hufflepuff! Slytherin. Can I please have your attention! Introducing your newest couple… Lily Evans and James Potter!" All houses applaud except for Slytherin.

I groan at the applause which I would've accepted kindly if it wasn't for Lily's blushing angry face. As soon as Sirius lets go of both of our arms I jump off and hold my arm out to assist Lily; she simply jumps off and runs down the hall leaving me in utter confusion.

(Jada's POV)

As soon as Lily ran away everyone in our group get up and run to find Lily except for Court and me, she nods her head and walks away. I give Sirius a look which means _you really just screwed up_ and grab James's hand and pull him out into the corridors.

Courtnie's already there and gives James a hug and whispers in his ear "It wasn't about you; it's been a rough two days for her." When they pull away I give James an encouraging a nod and he goes to go find Lily.

Courtnie and I share a smile and walk back inside to finish our breakfast when Nik walks up to Courtnie…

(Hali's POV)

"It's ok Lils. I know. I know. James has changed. Don't be angry at him it was Sirius and it was him being stupid." I say encouragingly

"No. If James had changed he would've left me alone this year and just let me be me. He let Sirius say those things. I just want one year where that ignorant toe rag is not bugging me. I can't survive this month." Lily says sadly

"Do you want me to go talk to Sirius because I will make him call off this dare?" Cielo says sadly (She was hoping this was going to make Lily finally realize her feelings for James).

"You know me. I usually will always go along with a dare but I don't like James at all. I kind of like Amos..." Lily confides in us

"Okay." Cielo and I hug Lily and pull her to her feet.

"We need to get to Herbology." Lily says smiling.

Cielo and I share a look and groan. Lily jus0t laughs and we head off!

(James POV)

I've never realized how much I love Lily. Until right now in this moment. Slowly my heart starts to break. I never had to hide my feelings for Lily but I realize I must. No matter how much it hurts.


End file.
